Trouble In Paradise
by YUGottaBSoMean
Summary: Sequal to Together again. Finn and Rachel have been married for 12 years. They are now living in New York and have been reunited some old friends Everything is good until one night Will that one night change it all? Or will this just make Finchel stronger
1. Chapter 1

**Trouble In Paradise Chapter 1**

**A/N: So I decided to write a sequel. I hope you like it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong> Sequel to Together again. Finn and Rachel have been married for 12 years. They are now living in New York and have been reunited with a few old friends. Everything has been good until one night. Will that one night change it all? Or will this just make Finchel stronger.

* * *

><p>Finn and Rachel had been married for 12 years, Avery was now 15 and they now had a daughter named Alexis Savannah Hudson who was 10. They had moved to New York for Rachel to pursue her carrier on Broadway, and were reunited with some of there old friends.<p>

Kurt was happily married to Blaine for the last 8 years and they had adopted a little girl named Jordan Anderson-Hummel, she was now 7. And then there was Mercedes and Sam they got married right out of high school and lived in New York ever since. They had two twins a 10 year old girl (Porsche Whitney Evans) and a boy (Justin Oliver Evans).

And then there was Quinn…

* * *

><p>Finn and Rachel were at home in there apartment. Avery was out with his friends and Alex was getting ready for a sleepover with Porsche.<p>

Rachel: (In the kitchen) Alex are you ready yet!

Alex: (From her bedroom) Almost! (Walks out) K I'm ready.

Rachel: Now do you have everything?

Alex: Yes mom. I Doubled checked. I have everything.

Rachel: Good now come on, I'll take you to Mercedes.

They get in take elevator down to the main floor and walk out the front door.

Alex: I don't see why you need to come with me. I mean it's only to buildings over.

Rachel: Because a lot can happen from there to here.

Alex: Like what? I don't even have to cross the street. Tell me, what can happen?

Rachel: You can get hurt that's what!

Alex: How?

Rachel: Well someone can take you and I am never going to let someone do that to me again.

Alex: Again? What do you mean again?

Rachel: I mean that I will never let anyone take either one of my children away from me not after what happened with your brother.

Alex did want to say anything after that she just stayed quit as they entered the building and got into the elevator. They mad it to Mercedes' apartment and knocked on the door.

Mercedes: Hey dive.

Rachel: Hey Cedes.

Mercedes: Well don't just stand their come on in.

Alex: Where's Porsche?

Mercedes: She's in her room waiting for you. You can go on in.

Alex takes her bag and goes down the hallway to Porsche's room.

Mercedes: So what you doing tonight Rach?

Rachel: Well Finn has something planed.

Mercedes: Ooooh, what you hidin'?

Rachel: Not me. Him, he's got some kind of surprise.

Mercedes: So what you waiting for girl? If it was me then I'd be over there right now trying to get it out of him.

Rachel: And how exactly am I supposed to do that?

Mercedes: That's the easy part. You got one thing that you know he always wants?

Rachel: (Smiles) Mercedes! Is that all you ever think about?

Mercedes: Hey, don't look at me like that. You know that I'm right.

Rachel: I guess so.

Mercedes: Then what you waiting for? Go get what ever that boy is hiding.

Rachel: I will. (Stands up and walks out the door)

Mercedes: Now that's my diva.

* * *

><p>Rachel got back to the apartment and slow unlocked the door. She walked inside and was shocked to see what was waiting for her.<p>

Rachel: Finn?

Finn was standing there in a black suit with a red rose in his hand. The light were off and there were candles scattered all around the room.

Finn: (Walks over and kisses her on the cheek) Happy anniversary Rach.

Rachel: Finn, our anniversary is in August.

Finn: Not our wedding anniversary. The anniversary of the day we first met.

Rachel: (Hugs him) Oh Finn I completely forgot.

Finn: Don't worry about it.

Rachel: But you worked so hard. And I didn't do anything for you.

Finn: Rach, it was a surprise you weren't supposed to help.

Rachel: (Laughs) Well I guess you're right there. So what do you have planed for tonight?

Finn: How about I just show you.

Rachel: Sounds like a plan.

Finn takes her hand and pulls her toward the table. He pulls out her chair for her and she sits down. He then disappears around the corner as he walks into the kitchen, he returns with a platter in him hands and places it on the table.

Finn: Is this a good start?

He places the platter on the table as he opens a bottle of champagne, pouring them both a glass.

Rachel: I couldn't asks for better. (Smiles)

They finished their meal and walked over to the window. It was a large window that overlooked the whole city. They are standing pressed into each other, Rachel has her head leaned against Finn who has his arm around her.

Finn: Rach?

Rachel: Yeah?

Finn: I have one more thing for you.

Rachel: Finn, no. I didn't get you anything you're making me feel so guilty. You did all this and I did do a thing.

Finn: Rach, this was nothing. And you did give me something. You gave me more than I ever thought I could have.

Rachel: And what was that.

Finn: You gave me you, and Avery and Alexis. What more could I every want?

Rachel: I still think I should of got you something.

Finn: Just forget it. Anyway… (Reaches into his jacket pocket) I wanted to give you something special. We've know each other a long time Rach and I think it's about time we make this right.

Rachel: (Confused) Finn… What are you talking about?

Finn pulls a small black box out of his pocket and gets down one knee.

Rachel: (Laughs) What are you doing Finn. If you haven't noticed we've been married for the last 12 years.

Finn: (Laughs) I know that Rach. But you deserve better. I want to give you everything that we didn't have back then. I want to give you a real ring. I want you have everything that you ever wanted but lets start with this. Rachel Barbra Hudson, will you marry me again?

Rachel: Finn you know nothing would make me happier than to be your wife… (Kisses him) again.

Finn removes the ring from Rachel's finger and replaces it with the one in his hand.

Rachel: I love it Finn.

Finn: And I love you.

Rachel: I love you too. (Kisses him)

Finn: (Deepens it)

They move down the hallway and make their way to their bedroom, doing their best not to break their kiss in the process.

Finn pushes them onto the bed and tangles his hands in Rachel's hair. Rachel breaks the kiss so she can remove his shirt. He unzips her dress and starts to slide it down her backs, but before he could get it completely off Rachel was once again attacking him with kisses.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I Finally got around to starting it and I can't wait to get going with it. The next one might not be right away but I get my holidays next week so I might get some time.**

**The title might not make sense yet but after the next few chapters it will and the other characters that I added might not have that big of a part. I just put them there for when I need them every now and then.**

**Sorry if it's short and all but I really don't have that much time I will try to get the next one soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Trouble In Paradise Chapter 2**

**A/N: ****I'm finally getting into the whole plot thing that I got planed out and it should get more exciting from here on… I hope.**

* * *

><p><strong>The next Morning:<strong>

Finn and Rachel are lying in bed as their alarm clock goes off.

Rachel: (Sleepily) Finn turn it off.

Finn: It's on your side.

Rachel: No it's not. It's over there.

The beeping stops.

Rachel: I told you it was over there.

Finn: (Rolls over) Yeah, yeah. We both know you're always right.

Rachel: (Rolls over to face him) And don't you ever forget it.

Finn: (Laughs) How could I?

Rachel rolls her eyes as she gets out of bed.

Finn: Hey? Where are you going?

Rachel: No where Finn.

Rachel leaves the room and walks down the hall. Finn then gets up himself and makes his way out to the kitchen. Finn is sitting down at the counter reading his paper as Rachel walks out. She goes up behind him wrapping her arms around him and laying her head on his shoulder.

Rachel: Morning babe. What do you want for breakfast?

Finn: You don't need to make anything, I'm good.

Rachel: Yes I do. You did so much last night and now it's my turn to do something. So what do you want?

Finn: Well if you insist then I'll have silver dollar pancakes.

Rachel: Your wish is my command.

Rachel walks over to the fridge and get what she needs and starts to cook, as Finn goes back to his paper. Soon they are finished eating and Finn goes to get ready for work as Rachel prepares for her next audition.

* * *

><p>Later that evening Rachel had just gotten home from her audition and picked up Alexis on the way. Alexis had went to watch TV as Rachel's phone rang, she sees that it's Finn and answers.<p>

Rachel: Hey Finn.

Finn: Hey Rach. Just wanted to let you know that I'll be a bit late getting home this evening.

Rachel: and why is that now.

Finn: Me, Sam and Blaine are going out for a drink after work. Is that ok?

Rachel: Of course it is Finn. You deserve a night out with the guys.

Finn: Thanks Rach. See you when I get home.

Rachel: Yep. Love you.

Finn: Love you too. Bye.

Rachel: Bye. (Hangs up)

Rachel *thinks: _Well looks like it just me and Alex tonight._

Rachel goes back to looking for something to make but since it's only the two of them she just decides to order a pizza instead, know that Finn would get something on his own.

* * *

><p><strong>-At The Bar With Finn-<strong>

Sam: Dam, I think those boys are getting dumber and dumber every day.

Finn: Tell me about it! They can't remember a single play. I don't know how we are going to do anything with a team like that.

Blaine: Don't worry guys. If anyone can wipe that team of losers into champions, it's our faithful leader Finn and his trouty mouth sidekick.

Finn: (Laughs)

Sam: Hey! I thought we left that whole trouty mouth thing back in high school.

Finn: (Laughing) We did.

Blaine: (Laughing) But I didn't.

Sam: (Serious) Never call me that again.

Blaine: Fine, if it mean you stop being all defensive.

Finn: Yeah man. If I wanted this I would stayed home with Rachel.

Sam: I'm not that bad. Am I?

Finn and Blaine look at each other in silence.

Sam: Oh come on guys.

Finn: Oh, there he goes again.

Sam sighs, crossing his arms and leaning back in his chair. While Finn and Blaine shake their heads and laugh.

It is hours later and Finn, Sam and Blaine are still at the bar, and obviously drunk. They are sitting at the same table trying to talk but can't seem to stop laughing long enough to get anything out.

Sam: (Laughing) It was…. And then he…

Finn: (Laughing) And then…

Blaine: (Laughing) and when he…

But then the laughing stops as someone walks in through the door.

Sam: (Elbows Finn) Hey Finn look it's your woman.

Finn says nothing as he gets up and walks over to her.

Finn: Hey there baby.

?: Hey finny. What brings you here?

Finn: Just drinks with the guys. You?

?: (Laughs) I can tell. And right now I'm think you did.

Finn: So what are you do later?

?: (Smirks) How about you?

Finn: (Smiles) Sound great.

Finn takes her by the arm and they both walk out of the bar.

* * *

><p><strong>-With Rachel-<strong>

It's getting late, Rachel is sitting in the living room waiting for Finn, and both Alex and Avery are gone to bed.

Rachel *thinks: _Where could he be? It's after 1 he should be home by know. I could call Kurt to see if Blaine's home yet but I don't want to wake him. He should be home soon anyway… I hope._

Another hour passes and Finn still isn't home. Rachel is now pacing the floor, worried that something had happened.

Rachel *thinks: _He should really be home by now. What if something happened? What if I'm never going to see him again? Oh My God! Where is he!_

Rachel waits another hour and there is still no sign of Finn.

Rachel *thinks: _Maybe he's ok. Maybe he had a few to many and Sam or Blaine took him home cause they didn't want him to walk home by him self. Yeah that it, he's fine. He with Sam or Blaine, he fine. He'll be home in the morning and he'll be ok. Now that that's over I'm going to bed._

Rachel then stops pacing and starts off toward the bedroom to go to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>-The Next Day With Finn-<strong>

Finn wakes up the next morning with what might have been the worst hangover of his life. As he starts to come to he feels something warm across his chest, and in his groggy state he looks down and says…

Finn: Morning Rach.

?: Rach? (Leans away) Who's this Rach?

Finn hears the voice and his eyes immediately shoot open and focus.

Finn: (Worried) Wh… Who are you?

?: (Smiles) Oh finny, after last night the least you could do is remember my name.

Finn: (Worried) Wait… We didn't… We didn't you know… Did we?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry it took so long the next one should come faster. I just got off for Christmas today which mean I now have time to write.**

**I'm finally getting into the whole plot thing that I got planed out and it should get more exciting from here on… I hope.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Together Again Episode 3**

Finn: (Worried) Wait… We didn't… We didn't you know… Did we?

?: Finny don't be so stupid. You know what happened just as well as I do.

Finn: No I don't! And stop calling me that! Now how did I get here? Better yet, where is here?

?: Finn this is my apartment. We came here after we left the bar last night you remember.

Finn: No I don't! I remember Being at the bar with Sam and Blaine, I don't remember you!

?: Well you were pretty drunk by the time I got there.

Finn: So that was your plan? Get me drunk, sleep with me, and ruin not only my marriage and my life, but the what about my kids? What are they going to think of me after this? And what about Rachel she'll never look at me again! My life is officially over! (Sits down on the Conner of the bed with his head in his hands)

?: You know Finn you don't have to tell her.

Finn: Why so you could hold it over my head for the rest of my life!

?: No I would do that!

Finn: Of course you would! You'd probably just tell her!

?: Finn no, I want you to be happy. I don't want you to lose your family over this.

Finn: Just shut up Quinn! I have to go! I have to try to make things right with Rachel!

* * *

><p><strong>-With Rachel-<strong>

Rachel get up and makes breakfast for Alex and Avery, once there are finished they left and went to different rooms. Rachel then picks up the phone to try to find Finn. Calling Kurt first. The phone rings twice until Kurt answers.

Kurt: Hello?

Rachel: Hey Kurt. I was wondering have you seen Finn?

Kurt: No Rach why? Didn't he come home last night?

Rachel: Actually no? He didn't come home last night. And to be honest I'm starting to get a little worried.

Kurt: Don't Rach, I'm sure he's fine. I mean after seeing how bad Blaine was last night, I'm sure nothing happened.

Rachel: (Laughs) He over did it again did he?

Kurt: If that isn't the under statement of the year.

Rachel: Well I'm sure the hangover is punishment enough.

Kurt: Not in my book. After I'm done with him he might just learn his lesson.

Rachel: (Laughs) Lets hope.

Kurt: Yeah, lets hope.

Rachel: Yeah, well Kurt I have to go. If you happen to see Finn let him know he's in trouble.

Kurt: Will do Rach. Bye.

Rachel: Bye.

Rachel hangs up the phone and then calls Mercedes.

Mercedes: Hello?

Rachel: Hey Cedes. I was wondering, did your husband come home last night?

Mercedes: Yeah, why?

Rachel: Well mine didn't.

Mercedes: What do you mean Rach?

Rachel: Well he's not home. I have seen him since he left for work yesterday.

Mercedes: Don't worry, I'm sure he's ok.

Rachel: I hope so. I just wish he'd call or something.

Mercedes: Rach I mean don't worry. I'm sure he'll be home any second.

Rachel: I hope you're right.

Mercedes: I hope I am to. Well I gotta go, I twins just woke up.

Rachel: K, bye Cedes.

Mercedes: Bye diva.

Rachel hangs up and lays the phone down on the counter. She sighs and make her way into the living room to lie down.

It wasn't ten minutes later when Rachel heard footsteps and the door unlock. She shot up from the couch to look at the door, and as she saw Finn enter she run to him and gave him a kiss.

Rachel: Oh Finn don't you ever do that to me again.

Finn was shocked. He expected her to scream as soon as the entered. And the kindness that she was showing toward him only made him feel worse about what he had done.

Finn: Sorry Rach. I didn't mean to be out all night.

Rachel: Finn where were you? Why didn't you call?

Finn *thinks: _Oh no! What can I tell her? I can't tell her I was with Quinn I just can't! What can I tell her? Think fast Finn, think fast._

Finn: I was at the bar.

Rachel: (Raises an eyebrow) All night?

Finn: No just long enough to have a beer or two. Then I went back to campus to review a few tapes. You know we have a big game next weekend. And the way the team is look I'm going to need to put a lot of work in if we are going to have any chance of winning.

Rachel: Right I forgot all about that. But still you could of called.

Finn: I'm sorry but my phone died.

Rachel: and why didn't you come home?

Finn: I must have fallen asleep.

Rachel *thinks: _Is he tell the truth? If he's not then he's getting pretty good at this whole lying thing. Well I'll believe him for now. But I just might have to talk to Sam and Blaine yet._

Rachel: Ok, so did you want some breakfast.

Finn: That's ok I can get something myself.

Rachel: You don't have to. There some left over, Alex and Avery didn't eat it all.

* * *

><p>Later that day Rachel was still wondering if Finn was be honest. So she did the only think that she could, ask the two hung-over morons that just happened to marry her best friends.<p>

Rachel: Finn can you stay here with Alex and Avery I'm going to see Mercedes.

Finn: Sure Rach. Go on ahead.

Rachel: K, see you later. Love you. (Kisses him on the cheek)

Finn: Love you to bye.

Rachel: Bye.

Finn *thinks: _This guilt is killing me! I have to tell her. But how, I don't want to hurt her. I just want yesterday back. Why did I have to do that! Why!_

Rachel makes her way over to Mercedes and knocks on the door. Mercedes answers.

Mercedes: Hey Rach.

Rachel: Hey Cedes. Is Sam here, I need to talk to him?

Mercedes: Yeah he's in the room with Porsche and Justin, why?

Rachel: It's Finn.

Mercedes: Oh no. What did he do this time?

Rachel: That the thing, I don't know. When he came home I could tell there was something wrong, I just didn't know what.

Mercedes: And you think Sam might know something about that.

Rachel: Well he could at least tell me if Finn was lying or not.

Mercedes: What did he say to you anyway?

Rachel: He said he as at the bar then left and went back to campus to go over some tapes for some game coming up in a few weeks.

Mercedes: Game? Sam never told me about any game.

Rachel: That's not a good sign.

Mercedes: Just hang on let me get Sam.

Mercedes leaves the room and come back with Sam.

Mercedes: Sam. Speak. Now.

Sam: (Confused) What's going on here?

Rachel: You went to the bar with Finn last night, right?

Sam: Yeah, why?

Rachel: How long were you at the bar.

Sam: I think around 1-ish.

Rachel: Was Finn with you that whole time?

Sam: No he left earlier.

Rachel: And do you know where he went?

Sam: No, I can't remember. Just remember that he wasn't there when we left.

Rachel: (Sighs) Well thanks anyway Sam.

Sam: (Confused) You're welcome. What's going on anyway?

Rachel: Well it's just that Finn was out all night and I he told me he was going over stuff a some big game but how do I know.

Sam: Rach, come on. Finn loves you. He would never do anything to hurt you, you know that.

Rachel: I know Finn loves me, but I'm not so sure what drunk Finn can do.

Sam: Rach I'm sure he was telling the truth.

Rachel: So there is a big game coming up?

Sam: Actually yes. Next Saturday.

Rachel: Well at least that much we know is true. Well thanks for the help Sam.

Sam: You're welcome Rach. (Leaves)

Mercedes: So what do you think?

Rachel: I really don't know.

Mercedes: Well maybe you should talk to Blaine, that boy has a good memory. Drunk or not, he should still know more than same.

Rachel: Good point. See ya cedes. I have to go question Blaine now.

Mercedes: K girl let me know how things turn out. And remember if Finn did anything, and I mean anything, you tell me and I'll have Sam after him just like that. (Snaps her fingers)

Rachel: Will do. Lets just hope it doesn't come to that.

Mercedes: I'm sure it wont. Well see ya.

Rachel: See ya. (Leaves)

Mercedes: We can only hope.

* * *

><p>Rachel then makes her way over to Kurt's, to see if the oh so famous "drunk Blaine" could remember anything. She knocks on the door and Kurt answers and lets her in.<p>

Kurt: Hey diva. Any sign of Finn yet?

Rachel: Yeah, he's home now. But Kurt that actually what I cam to talk to you about.

Kurt: (Sighs and sits down) Oh no, what did he do know?

Rachel: I don't know Kurt. But can I talk to Blaine, I need to know what happened last night.

Kurt: Ok, but why didn't you just ask Finn?

Rachel: I did but when he told me something was off. I don't really know why but it seems like he was hiding something.

Kurt: Don't worry diva. I'm sure that if he's hiding anything, it's something good.

Rachel: Yeah well I'm not that sure. Can I just talk to Blaine.

Kurt: Fine, just let me go get him. (Starts to walk toward the bedroom)

Rachel: (Laughs) Still a little hung-over is he?

Kurt: You know it. He really needs to stop drinking so much.

Rachel laughs to herself as Kurt continues down the hallway. Rachel is sitting on the couch as he comes back with Blaine.

Blaine: Hey Rachel.

Rachel: Hey Blaine.

Blaine: So what's this about you not trusting Finn?

Rachel: (Looks at Kurt) I never said I didn't trust him. It's just that I don't think he's tell the truth.

Blaine: What do you mean?

Rachel: Well when he came home this morning, he just, something was wrong. He told me what he did, but when he did, it seemed as if he was nervous. Like he was hiding something.

Blaine: Well is there anything I can help with?

Rachel: Actually yes. I know that Finn left before you and Sam, I just want to know where he went. Do you remember anything?

Blaine *thinks: _What did we do last night? I remember being at the bar, drink, and then… OH NO! HOW DID WE LET THIS HAPPEN! HOW COULD HE DO THINK?_

Blaine: (Shocked look on his face) Oh Rach I'm so sorry. (Hugs her)

Kurt: (Worried) Oh no! What did he do to hurt my Diva!

Rachel: Blaine? What are you talking about? What did he do? What are you sorry for?

Blaine: Rach, I don't know how to tell you this but, I think… I think…

Rachel: (Tears building in her eyes) You think what?

Blaine: I think Finn cheated on you.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There it is. Another chapter, hope you liked.**

**How will Rachel react to this new?**

**You'll have to wait. Next one should be in a day or two.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Together Again Episode 4**

Blaine: I think Finn cheated on you.

Rachel: (Tears now streaming down her face) NO! (Hits his chest) NO! YOU LYING! (His him again) FINN WOULD NEVER DO THAT! HE SAID HE WOULD NEVER HURT ME! HE JUST WOULDN'T! (Collapses into Blaine's arms)

Blaine: (Holds her tight) I know it hurts Rach. And we're here for you. Anything you need.

Kurt: (Rubbing her back) It's ok Rach. If he could go and do something like that he doesn't deserve you.

Rachel: (Crying) But how could he do it Kurt? How could he? He came home today and told me he loved me. And then I find out that he was with another woman all night. WHO DOES SHE THINK SHE IS ANYWAY!

Both Kurt and Rachel look to Blaine for an answer.

Blaine: Why are you looking at me like that?

Kurt: Blaine, do you know who it was?

Blaine: (Sighs) Yes. But I'm not so sure you want to hear it.

Rachel: (Sobbing) I.. I want to… to hear it. Who… who was it?

Blaine: Are you sure Rach. This is a lot to handle all at once.

Rachel: (Sobbing) Yes. I want to.

Blaine: (Looks at Kurt who nods) It was… (Takes a deep breath) Quinn.

As she heard what he said all the strength that was coming to her faded away. By just saying her name, he reduced her back to tears.

Blaine: Rach I'm so sorry. I shouldn't of told you.

Rachel: (Crying) I asked you to.

Blaine: It doesn't matter I still should of told you.

Kurt: (Hugging Rachel) Rach, what are you going to do now?

Rachel: (Stops cry) W-what?

Kurt: I mean, what are you going to do about this? You're not just going to let him away with it, are you?

Rachel: I do think I can confront him Kurt. I just, I love him.

Kurt: I know Rach. But you can just do nothing.

Rachel: I didn't say I was going to do nothing.

Kurt: Then what are you going to do?

Rachel: (Stands up) What I have to Kurt what I have to. (Leaves)

* * *

><p>Rachel got back to the house to find Alex and Avery in the living room watching TV.<p>

Rachel: Avery, where's your dad to?

Avery: He had to go to practice. He said he be back by 7.

Rachel *thinks: _He's not here. Maybe this is a sign, maybe I'm not supposed to confront him. May I can do this with out having to._

Rachel: Avery, Alex go pack a few things.

Alex: (Looking at Rachel) Why?

Rachel: we're going to stay with your uncle Kurt for a little while. So go pack a few things.

Avery: (Standing up) Ok, but shouldn't we wait for dad?

Rachel: NO! now just go get ready.

Avery: Ok, ok. I'm going.

Alex: (A little sacred) Me to, I'm gone.

Avery: (Walking to him room) What do you think that was all about?

Alex: (Walking next to him) No idea.

Rachel *thinks: (Head bowed with her hand on her forehead) _How am I going to tell them? How can I? How can I tell them what he did? Avery's old enough to understand, but what about Alex? How can I tell her?_

Rachel then goes and pack a few things, then comes back out to see Avery and Alex waiting. Both were silent knowing that something was going on, and they didn't want to make it worse. Rachel made a gesture for them to follow her and they did. They walked out the door into the hallway and as they reached the evaluator Rachel realized something.

Rachel: Avery, Alex, wait here I forgot something. I'll be right back.

Rachel placed her bag on the floor and went back to the apartment. She went into the kitchen and took out a piece of paper and left a note for Finn. And the tears started to build up in her eyes as she realized what she was doing. She slide her ring off her finger and placed it on top of the letter and left.

* * *

><p>They arrive at Kurt's and knock on the door. Blaine answers.<p>

Blaine: Rach? What are you doing here.

Rachel just stands there silent while the tears start to build up once again. As Blaine notice he quickly takes her bag and lets her in.

Blaine: Avery, Alex can you to go in the other room? I need to talk to your mom.

They both nod and leave as Kurt enters.

Kurt: Hey guys, (Notices Rachel with tears in her eyes) What's going on?

Rachel: (Checks to make sure Avery and Alex are gone) I-I left him.

Kurt: Oh Rach. I'm so sorry. I don't care if he is my brother, he is going to pay for hurting you!

Rachel: (Tears running down her face) Kurt please don't do anything.

Kurt: How can I not Rach? After what he did, he needs to pay.

Rachel: Kurt, he's the father of my children. Pulse the way I left might just do it.

Blaine: Rachel? What did you do?

Rachel: I just left. He wasn't home, so I left.

Kurt: Ok… But if he wasn't there, how will he know you left him.

Rachel: Oh trust me, he'll know.

Kurt: How?

Rachel: He'll know when he walks into the kitchen and finds my ring and the little note I left him.

Kurt: I still don't think it's enough. He has to pay, and that's not even a start.

Rachel: Trust me Kurt, by the time I'm done with him, he will pay.

Kurt: He will if I have anything to say about it.

Rachel: (Hugs him) Thanks Kurt. You always were my best friend.

Finn was just getting home from practice. He took off his shoes and hangs up his coat.

Finn: Rachel!

No answer.

Finn *thinks: _I guess she isn't home yet._

Finn: (Walking through the apartment) Avery! Alex! Where are you!

No answer.

Finn *thinks: _That's strange. Where are they?_

Finn then walks into the kitchen and sees the note on the counter but doesn't notice the ring. He picks up the note and read…

Dear Finn,

I know what you did and I just don't think I can be with you anymore. The kids are with me so don't worry about them. Don't try to call me, I'm not coming back and neither are they.

How could I have been so stupid,

Rachel Berry

As Finn finishes reading he looks down and sees her ring on the counter. He picks up the ring and stares at it as the tears start to form. Then his hands drop and the ring hit's the floor, just before he falls.

Finn *thinks:_ WHY! WHY IS THIS HAPPENING TO ME? I KNOW I MESSED UP BUT I CAN'T LOSE HER! I JUST CAN'T!_

Finn is collapsed on the floor with his head in his hands as the tears poured down. He stayed there all night doing the one thing that he thought he would never do again…

Cry.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Another chapter, hope you like it.**

**Whats going to happen next? I have no idea! HELP!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Trouble in Paradise Chapter 5**

**A/N: Sorry this took so long but well I have no excuse so yeah sorry.**

* * *

><p><strong>-With Finn-<strong>

The next morning Finn woke up on the kitchen floor with dry tears on his face. At first he was relieved thinking that it had all been a dream, that he had never slept with Quinn, that Rachel never left him, that he still had his family, that his life was still in one piece. But he was quickly brought back to earth when he say the thin silver band on the floor, shining in the morning light and the only thing that Rachel had left him of her, the note that told him they we done…

* * *

><p><strong>-With Rachel-<strong>

Rachel got up that morning as she always did, with only one exception, no Finn. She made breakfast for everyone even though Kurt insisted there was no need, but Rachel felt the need. She didn't like to be a burden on Kurt, so she wanted to do all that she could to repay the favour.

After the kids left for school and Blaine to work Rachel was left alone with Kurt.

Kurt walks into the living room to see Rachel crouched over on the couch with tears streaming down her face.

Kurt: Rach? Are you ok?

Rachel lifts her head at the sound of Kurt's voice and as she does Kurt see's the reason for her tears. In her hands is a picture of her and Finn on New Years.

Rachel: How can you even ask me that Kurt? Of course I'm not ok! Less than 24 hours ago I found out that my husband cheated on me! How could I be ok!

Kurt: Rach, you know I didn't mean it like that.

Rachel: I know Kurt, but it's just so hard. I can't take it.

Kurt: (Sits down next to her) You'll get through this Rach. Your strong and nothing, or nobody can change that.

Rachel: (Looks at him with dry tears on her face and more starting to build-up in her eyes) But that the thing Kurt, Finn isn't nobody Kurt. He was the love of my life, the father of my children and if anyone could take that strength away from me it's him.

Rachel now has tears streaming down her face once again as she falls into Kurt's arms and her wraps his arms around her.

Rachel: I don't know what to do Kurt I really don't.

Kurt: Well Rach, what ever you decide I'm here for you.

Rachel: You mean it Kurt? After all Finn is your brother.

Kurt: Rach you were my friend long before he ever became my brother.

Rachel smiles as she realises how lucky she is to have Kurt with her through this. The tears stop for a moment and she wraps her arms around Kurt and embraces him in a hug.

Rachel: Thanks Kurt. That means a lot.

Kurt: Anything for my diva.

* * *

><p><strong>-With Finn-<strong>

Finn (Talking to himself): How could I have been so stupid? After all that we had been through together! How could I go and do that?

After hours of Finn rambling on, he finally managed to pull himself together. And even though Rachel had said not to look for her, Finn could help but be try. He quickly cleaned himself up and went out the door to the one place he knew he would find help.

He got there and walked down the hallway, reached the door and knocked…

Finn *thinks: _If there's anyone that can help me out, it's Kurt. I just hope he's home._

* * *

><p><strong>-With Rachel-<strong>

Rachel had recovered for now and was doing her best to keep the tears away. She was in the kitchen when she heard a knock on the door.

Kurt: (From the other room) Rachel could you get that?

Rachel walks to the door and answers, but she was never prepared for what was waiting on the other side.

Finn couldn't believe what he was seeing. He thought that he would never see her again, that she was long gone and was never coming back.

Finn: Ra-Rach.

Rachel just stud there silent taking in what was now right in front of her.

Finn: (Hugs her) Rach. I thought you were gone. I thought that I would never see you again.

Once Finn put his arms around Rachel she came back to life and quickly pushed him away as she walked back inside with Finn following her.

Finn: Rachel please talk to me.

Rachel doesn't say anything and just keeps walking as Finn catches up to her.

Finn: Rachel please! Listen to me!

Rachel still doesn't respond and Finn had enough of it. He grabbed her by the shoulders, forcing her to listen to him.

Finn: Rachel please! Your being childish!

And at those words Rachel finally snapped.

Rachel: I'M BEING CHILDISH! YOU THINK I'M BEING CHILDISH! (Tears forming in her eyes) FINN HOW COULD YOU THINK THAT I'M THE CHILDISH ONE? ESPICALLY WHEN YOU'RE THE ONE RUNNING AROUND WITH OTHER WOMEN!

Finn: Rach, it was a mistake. I had to much to drink and I didn't know what I was doing. I'm sorry Rach, I never wanted this, she was nothing, she never was, she only did this to ruin our marriage and you know that just as well as I do.

Rachel: (Slaps him) How could you even say that! She doesn't care about our marriage and apparently neither do you!

Finn: Rach but I do. I love you Rach. I'm so sorry this happened and I'd do anything to take it back. Just please give me a chance.

Rachel: No Finn, never again. You've hurt me to many times and I just can't take it anymore.

Finn: But Rach…

Rachel: Stop calling me that! (turns and starts to walk away)

Finn: (Falls to him knees) I'm sorry.

Rachel stops as she hears the words and quickly turns to face him.

Rachel: You're not sorry. Your just sorry you got caught.

And with that Rachel walked down the hallway into the guestroom, and as she locks the door the tears start to stream down her face and slides down aginst the door and just sits there as her tears fall.

Finn *thinks: _I've lost her. I've really lost her._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Once again I'm so sorry this took so long and thats it so short but i had to give you something. I will try to get the next one fast but I'm not making any promises because I have no idea where to go with this story. I really need help here so if you have any ideas and really do mean ****ANY**** then let me know, I really have no idea. HELP!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Trouble In Paradise Chapter 6**

**-Two Weeks Later-**

It had been weeks a Rach had barely left her room. Ever since she saw him, the pain just got worse and worse, and it was getting to a point where she didn't think it was ever going to get better. She can't bare to look at anyone, Alex and Avery remind her so much of him that sometimes it hurts her just to look at him, and Kurt has gotten so worried that he had remove ever trace of Finn from the house. But Kurt was getting tried of hearing nothing from his best friends but sobs and seeing nothing but tears, he wanted his diva back and he knew he to do something. Rachel was slipping away and he need to bring her back to the real world, not only so she could deal with Finn, but for herself, for Alex and Avery, and for all her family and friends that love her no matter what.

Rachel is sitting in her room like always when she suddenly burst into tears. And not long after she starts Kurt comes in.

Kurt: (Worried) Rach, what's wrong?

Rachel didn't look up she just held out her hand to Kurt, giving him her phone.

Kurt took the phone from Rachel and saw that Finn had been texting her non-stop, trying to get her to talk to him, but she wouldn't budge. And as he read down through he saw the reason for her tears.

**Please don't do this Rach. I love you - Finn**

**It was a mistake. Please talk 2 me - Finn**

**Rach please! I can't live with you! I need you! - Finn**

**Please Rach! Please! Just give me a chance! I'll do anything just please talk 2 me! - Finn**

**I know what I did was wrong. I'd take it all back if I could, but I can't. I'm sorry… and not just because I got caught, I'm sorry because I love you, because I wanted us to be forever, and we're not even close to that yet. Please just let me talk. I love you, just give me a chance. Please - Finn**

After the first couple he could read no more. He walks over to the bed, sits down and wraps his arms around Rachel.

Kurt: Rach, don't listen to him. What he did was wrong, he lost you and you're doing the right thing, no matter what he says.

Rachel stays silent trying to pull herself together as her tears slow and the sobbing begins to stop.

Kurt: Rach I think it's time you leave this room. You know get some fresh air, figure out what you're gonna do.

Rachel: But I don't want to. The more I think about it the more it hurts. The more I want to curl up in bed and just stay there.

Kurt: you're gonna have to deal with this sooner or later.

Rachel: But I don't want to.

Kurt: but the longer you put it off…

Rachel: the longer I put it off the less real it seems.

Kurt: No Rach, the longer you put this off the more it's gonna hurt you.

Rachel: Well maybe I don't wanna deal with it. Maybe I just want to put it off until I can just forget.

Kurt: But can you really? Can you really forget what happened?

Rachel: I don't know. I just want my life back. Before any of this happened, I want Finn back but after what happened, I just don't know any more.

Kurt: Do you still love him don't you?

Rachel: Of course I still love him. Something tells me I always will.

Kurt: Well I think you have your answer. Maybe you should give him a chance, talk to him and work it out together.

Rachel: Just cause I should doesn't mean I can. I may be able to forget what he did but I don't know if I can ever forgive him.

Kurt: Well that's just something you have to leave to time. You have to take things a day at a time and see how they go.

Rachel: But where do I even start? My life was shattered Kurt. How do I even begin to pick up the pieces.

Kurt: Simple. You just bend down and pick them up, one by one, and before you know it, you'll have your life back. But how about for now we start with a shower. No offence Rach but you've been in her for weeks.

Rachel laughs and leaves the room but then pokes her head back in through the door.

Rachel: Thanks Kurt.

And with that she left again.

* * *

><p><strong>-With Finn-<strong>

Finn was now in a funk of his own and he to had trouble finding a reason to get out of bed in the morning. He hadn't been going to work, and he had almost gone through all his sick days in the process.

Finn was just lazing around the house when he heard a knock on the door. He slowly got up and answered it.

Finn: Sam?

Sam: Finn, what happened? You haven't been to work in two week!

Finn: Sam… you know what happened with Rachel.

Sam: Yes, I know what happened, but you can't do this. You can't just forget your whole life because Rachel left you.

Finn; SHUT UP SAM! OF COURSE I CAN STOP MY LIFE! CAUSE Rachel WAS MY LIFE! AND WITH HER I HAVE NOTHING!

Sam: Finn, I didn't mean it like that. I just meant that you can't lose yourself over this. You have to get out of this house and live your life.

Finn: And why should I?

Sam: Because Finn, if you soon don't go back to work, you wont have a job to go back to.

Finn: I don't care!

Sam: Finn! How can you even say that! As long as I have known you, you have wanted a job like this, and now your just giving it away! And for what? For nothing that's what!

Finn: I'm not giving it away! I'm losing it! Just like the rest of my dreams! And Sam think about it, what would you do if you had my life. If Mercedes left you, wouldn't talk to you and wouldn't let you see Justin or Porsche.

With that Sam was silenced, as he started to think about what Finn was really going through, how he had nothing, and the worst part was no one was there for him he was going through it all alone.

Finn: See it's not the best place to be is it?

Sam lowered his head realizing what he had just said, and how insensitive he had been.

Sam: I'm sorry Finn. But you know that I'm right. You can't just sit here and pretend that nothing happened.

Finn: But I can't live without her.

Sam: That's the thing, you say you can't live without her yet here you are, throwing your whole life away, when you could live.

Finn: Weren't you listening? I said I can't live without her.

Sam: Then why are you here? If you need her that bad then you should be sitting here feeling sorry for yourself. You should be out there, trying to get her back.

Finn: I already tried. She doesn't want me. She hates me.

Sam: Finn, she said the Sam thing in high school, she said the Sam thing when she came back to Lima and every time you two ended up together, why is this time any different?

Finn:…

* * *

><p><strong>-With Rachel-<strong>

Rachel had been working for days on getting her life back together and things were finally staring to look up. She was starting to forget, for now anyway and even though things still hurt at time, they didn't hurt as much. As Kurt had said she was getting her life back. Slowly and piece by piece but she was getting it back.

Kurt: Rach, I have an idea.

Rachel: And what is that Kurt?

Kurt: Well after all that you been through, I thin you deserve a day to relax, so me and Mercedes are taking you to the spa tomorrow. How does that sound?

Rachel: That sounds great Kurt. Just what I need.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There it is another chapter, hope you liked it.**

**And I would like to thank dshortklutz for the great idea that I will be getting into soon.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Trouble In Paradise Chapter 7**

Kurt: This is going to be great.

Rachel: Just the three of us.

Mercedes: Now that's something we haven't done in awhile.

Kurt: Tell me about it. But it took forever to get this one out of the house.

Rachel: (Rolls her eyes) Oh haha, I left didn't I?

Kurt: Well yes, but only after I used force.

Rachel: …

Mercedes: Ok, lets change the subject before this turns into another diva off.

The three then busted into laughter, remembering all the times that they have diva'd it out over the years. All the fights they may have settled, and all the problems that caused them.

Rachel: Ok, so what are we doing first.

Mercedes: Shiatsu?

Kurt: Not just yet. Facials?

Rachel: Perfect. Let's go.

As they go in a sit down, waiting, they hear something. A voice coming from behind the wall, a voice that not only Rachel but anyone of them had hoped they would never hear again.

Quinn: And she left him. Everything is working out perfectly.

Jenna (Quinn's bitchy friend): That's great! Now that he left that dwarf, he can step up to the real prise.

Quinn: Only if he'd listen to me. He still thinks he in love with man hands.

Jenna: (Sighs) Oh, poor boy.

Quinn: Tell me about it. But trust me, one more night with me and he wont even remember her name.

Rachel: You bitch! This isn't high school anymore. You're not just hurting me! You're not just taking Finn. You're talking everything! You're hurting everyone!

Quinn: Oh, speak of the devil. Hey man hands.

Jenna: (Laughs) Quinn you were wrong when you said you were a step up… she much lower than a step.

Quinn: (Laughs) I know, I was just being nice.

Rachel: Nice? You call tearing apart my family nice?

Quinn: What family? Your two bastard children.

Rachel: Bastard? You did not just say that!

Quinn: (Smirks) Well they are.

Rachel: How could you even say that!

Quinn: Come on Rach, stop pretending. We both know they aren't Finn's.

Rachel is now shacking with rage. She balls her hands into fists and closes her eyes trying to stay clam… but it is no use.

Rachel: YOU FUCKING BITCH! YOU KNOW JUST AS WELL AS I DO THAT THEIR FINN'S!

Quinn: Don't act all innocent now. You're secret's out man hands.

Rachel: (Slaps her) I'M NOT YOU QUINN! I DON'T GO AND SLEEP WITH EVERY GUY I SEE! SO UNLIKE SOME PEOPLE, I CANN REMEMBER NAMES!

Quinn: (Holding her face) Oh no. You did not just do that!

Quinn grabs onto Rachel's shoulder and pushes her back into the wall. As Rachel hit's the wall she pushes back on Quinn and both fall to the floor.

Quinn: (On top of her and slaps her) You bitch!

Rachel: (Slaps her back) Slut! (Grabs her by the hair and throws Quinn off of her)

Quinn: You whore! (Runs at her again)

Mercedes: If that isn't the pot calling the kettle black.

Quinn now has Rachel up against the wall again. Rachel is clawing at her trying to get free but with no luck, but then kicks her in the shin causing her to fall back. Rachel pounces at Quinn and throws her back to the floor. Quinn gets up and runs at Rachel and punches her in the stomach. Rachel can barely breath as Quinn hit her again. And again and again. Then two large men come into the room and pull Quinn away from Rachel, who is still trying to catch her breath.

Kurt and Mercedes run to Rachel and take her to sit down.

Mercedes: Rach are you ok.

Rachel: I would have been better if I could have finish that bitch.

Kurt: So would the world, but we both know even you couldn't do that.

Rachel: I wanted to Kurt. I wanted to kill her.

Kurt: So does everyone else.

Mercedes: To tell you the truth I wouldn't mind having a few smacks at her right now.

Kurt: Now that I'd like to see.

Rachel: Me too.

Mercedes: So we agree. Next time we see that bitch, I'll be the one to fight her.

Rachel: Yes. And lets hope you do better than me.

Kurt: So girls, since the spa is a no go. What are we going to do know?

Rachel: How about we just go to Central Park. You know enjoy the rest of the day.

Mercedes: Sure. I think a nice claming walk in the fresh air is perfect to get that bitch out of your mind.

**A/N: I'm so sorry that I haven't posted in a while. And I know it's short but I have midterms in a week and I've just had no time to write.**

**Once again thank you to dshortklutz for the idea, wish I could have done more with it but as I just said I was a little busy.**

**And I hate to say this but I will not be writing anymore until my exams are over. My last one is Thursday, January 26****th**** so don't expect anything else until then. Sorry that I am making you wait, but I really have to study.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Trouble In Paradise Chapter 8**

**A/N: Ok my exams are over and I'm back to writing again. I hope to actually get some where with this story and write more often but we'll see what happens.**

* * *

><p>Rachel is with Mercedes, they are at here apartment and Alex is there with Porsche. Mercedes and Rachel are in the living watching some talk show on TV.<p>

Mercedes: So Rach, how are thing lately?

Rachel: I have to say they really are getting better. But there is still one thing that's bothering me.

Mercedes: Oh no. What happened now?

Rachel: Nothing happened, it's just…

Mercedes: It's just what?

Rachel: (Sighs) I'm wondering if I'm doing the right thing.

Mercedes: What do you mean?

Rachel: I'm with Alex and Avery. You know with keeping them away from Finn.

Mercedes: I really don't know Rach. I think it would be good for them to be with him, but the way Finn is now… I not sure they should see him like that.

Rachel: What do you mean? See him like what?

Mercedes: Well Sam was with him yesterday, you know trying to help him out a bit and when he came home, I just couldn't believe it.

* * *

><p><strong>-The day before with Finn-<strong>

Sam: Finn, you have to get out of here.

Finn: I can't.

Sam: Yes you can! You can't waste you life like this. You say you want Rachel back, but do you even try? No you don't! you just sit here day after day, like you expect her to just walk back through that door!

Finn was wide eyed and shocked, just staring at Sam.

Sam: Finn, I'm sorry I should have…

Finn: No, no. You're right. I need to do something. (Gets up and walks down the hallway)

Sam: Where you going?

Finn: To take a shower Sam. You may not notice the smell, but I'm sure other people will.

Finn goes and gets ready and comes back out about fifteen minutes later and Sam it waiting for him.

Sam: (Stands up) You ready?

Finn: As I'll ever be.

Finn walks out the door with Sam and follows him down the street and into a bar.

Finn: (Walking through the door) Man, why did you take me here?

Sam: What?

Finn: You know what happened last time I was here.

Sam: That doesn't mean that you can't come here anymore.

Finn: Actually to me it does. I don't want to be here anymore. I can't stand what I did and this place only reminds me of that.

Sam: Do you want to leave?

Finn didn't answer, he just walked out back onto the street.

Sam: (Walks out after him) Finn! Where are you going?

Finn: Home!

Sam: (Catches up to him and grabs him by the shoulders) No your not!

Finn: Yes I am Sam!

Sam: No you're not! I said I was getting you out of there, and I am.

Finn: Sam, I don't want to go anywhere.

Sam: I'm not letting you go back to that apartment. I can't watch you do this to yourself. Remember what I told you earlier? You said that you wanted Rachel back and you do nothing about it, well… what are you doing now? I try to help you but you just push me away. Don't you see Finn, if you want her back your going to need to be able to leave your house, you have to be able to walk out onto the street.

Finn: I left the house Sam! I left, and look I'm on the street! And do I have Rachel back no! No!

Sam: And with that attitude you probably never will!

Finn: (Face drops) I just can't deal with it yet.

Sam: Finn.. It's been almost a month, you have to get on with life. I'm not say you have to forget about Rachel, or even get over her, just that you can let this kill you.

Finn: I know I have to but I have to, I just need to do this at my own pace. I can't face everything at once. It's just to much.

Sam: You don't have to Finn, but you need to do something.

Finn: I know, but where do I start?

Sam: How about we start with something simple. You and me, one on one.

Finn: Just like back in high school.

Sam: Except this time I wont let you win.

Finn: Like you had a choice.

* * *

><p><strong>-Present Time With Rachel-<strong>

Rachel: H-h-he wants me back?

Mercedes: I think so Rach. He's heart broken.

Rachel *thinks: _He wants me back. Maybe, maybe I should forgive him maybe I should take him back. It would be good for the kids, things could be just like they were before, it could be like nothing ever happened. _(Shakes her head to get rid of the though) _What am say?_

Rachel: No, no! I can't!

Mercedes: You can't what?

Rachel: I can't think about this. I'm just starting to get my life back, I can't let Finn get back in my mind now, not after all that, not after all the time it took me to even begin to accept what happened.

Mercedes: I never said you had to.

Rachel: Sorry… I guess I was just, lost in my own mind.

Mercedes: Girl, you gotta stop doin' that, it freakin' me out.

Rachel: (Laughs) I'll do my best.

Mercedes: So, what are you going to do. You know, are you going to let Finn see the kids.

Rachel: Maybe, if he can pull himself together. If he doesn't do something then I don't think I can have him around them.

Mercedes: That's probably for the best, at least then he gets a chance.

Rachel: And that's all he getting.

* * *

><p><strong>-With Finn-<strong>

Finn is at practice with Sam. The team is out on the field running drills, while Finn and Sam are watching from the sidelines.

Sam: How are things.

Finn: What?

Sam: I'm mean are you ready yet, to do something besides work and basketball?

Finn: Maybe…

Sam: Then how about we do something fun?

Finn: What did you have in mind.

Sam: Well I got two tickets to the Knicks game tonight.

Finn: I don't know…

Sam: Come on Finn. I know the Knicks aren't the best team, but they're playing the heat.

Finn: (Well in that case) Well in that case.

Sam: I knew that would change you're mind.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So my exams are over, FINALLY! My last one was today and now that I actually have a chance to write I will try to post more often.**

**I hoped you liked this chapter. To be honest I didn't spend that much time on it, I was in rush to get something done after making you wait so long so, I hope it wasn't to bad.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Trouble In Paradise Chapter 9**

**A/N: Hey, I know that I promised that I was going to update yesterday, but I actually couldn't. I did have it written, but the weather was bad and my internet went, so I couldn't post it.**

* * *

><p><strong>-With Finn-<strong>

Sam: You ready for this?

Finn: Sam, it a basketball game. I think I can handle it.

Sam: Just making sure. I don't want you to have another freak out.

Finn: Come on, I'm not that bad.

Sam: I don't know about that. You have been pretty antisocial lately.

Finn: (Rolls his eyes) Let just go inside.

Sam: (Laughs) Anything you say.

Sam and Finn go inside and get their seats

Sam: So Finn, now that you can go out in public, do you think that you can actually talk to your wife.

Finn: I'm not so sure about that yet.

Sam: And why not?

Finn: Well, first of all, is she even my wife anymore.

Sam: Finn, no matter what she. Or anyone else says, she's still your wife. You know at least until she makes you sign the papers.

Finn: (Angry) That's not going to happen Sam. I'm going to get her back. Before any of that happens.

Sam: And how exactly are you going to do that.

Finn: I don't know.

Sam: Then how can you be so sure?

Finn: Because, I know that she still loves me. I know that if I can just show her that then everything will be alright.

Sam: You really think that's going to work.

Finn: It has to Sam. All I have left is that hope that one day she'll forgive me. That one day she'll realize that she still loves me and still wants to be with me.

* * *

><p><strong>-Later at Kurt's-<strong>

Kurt walks through the door, just getting home from an addition. He walks into the living room and see Avery watching TV.

Kurt: Hey kido. Where's your mom?

Avery: (Not taking his eyes from the screen) I thinks she's in the room.

Kurt: K.

Kurt walks down the hall to find Rachel. He pokes his head into her bedroom but she's not there.

Kurt: Rachel?

There is no answer and was about to walk back out when he heard a loud noise coming from the bathroom. He walks down the hall and knocks on the door.

Kurt: Rachel? Are you ok?

Rachel doesn't answer.

Kurt: (Worried) Rachel, I'm coming in.

Kurt opens the door to see Rachel with her head in the toilet. He walks over to her, pulls her hair back and starts to rub her back,

Kurt: Diva? What's wrong?

Rachel: (Looks up at him) I don't know, I just (Turns and throws up again)

Kurt: (Hands her a cloth to wipe her face) Here.

Rachel: (Takes the cloth) Thanks.

Kurt: Are you sure you're ok?

Rachel: I'm sure Kurt. Just a little sick.

Kurt: Ok, if you say so. (Leaves)

Rachel *thinks: _What am I going to do? I can't deal with this. Not now, not right now, not with everything that's going on. Maybe I should give Finn another chance. NO! NO! Definitely not! I can't I can't! I can't even think about that! Not now! Not ever! You can't let this change your mind Rachel, you have to go through with this, so you can move on with your life. Tomorrow you have to get the papers._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know it's short but I just couldn't think of anything else to add to this. But the next will be longer.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Together Again Episode 10**

**A/N: Sorry that I didn't write, and I have no excuse, I just didn't want 2... But come on how am I supposed to write about a finchel divorce when all these happy finchel moments going on?**

* * *

><p><strong>-With Rachel-<strong>

A few days later and Rachel has not gotten any better, and Kurt it starting to worry. Rachel wakes up feeling horrible, she can barley get out of bed. She walks out to the kitchen to see that Kurt had already had the kids off to school. Not saying anything she walks over and sits down at the counter.

Kurt: Diva, still feeling sick?

Rachel: A little, but I'm sure I'll be better soon.

Kurt: (Worried) Rach, you've been like this for almost a week, maybe you should go to the doctor.

Rachel: No, Kurt. It's nothing. I don't need a doctor.

Kurt: (Worried) Is there something you're not tell me?

Rachel: (Not looking him in the eyes) No.

Kurt: Rach, I know when you're lying to me, now tell me the truth. What's wrong?

Rachel: Kurt… I don't really know how to tell you this but…

Just then there was a knock on the door that Rachel couldn't be more thankful for.

Kurt: (Getting up to answer the door) Don't think this means that you're not tell me.

Rachel *thinks: _Oh, don't worry Kurt. You'll find out sooner or later._

Kurt opens the door and was taken back, when he saw who was standing on the other side. He looks back to Rachel sitting at the counter and then try's to close the door, but is stopped.

Finn: Kurt, please just let me in.

Kurt: I can't do that. Rachel's not feeling well and I doubt that she wants to deal with you right now.

Finn: Please Kurt. Just for a minute, I really need to talk to her.

Rachel: (Walks up behind Kurt) It's okay Kurt. Just let him in.

Rachel *thinks: _It will get him to leave faster._

Rachel walks back into the kitchen and sits down followed by Kurt and Finn.

Finn: Kurt, if you don't mind I'd like to speak to Rachel in private.

Kurt looks at Rachel, who nods, before leaving the room.

Rachel: So what did you want to talk about.

Finn: About this. (Throws a stack of papers on the table) What is this Rachel.

Rachel: There divorce papers Finn.

Finn: I know that Rach, but why? Why are you doing this? We can work this out, we can get past this. Please just give me a chance.

Rachel: Finn… (Sighs) You know why I'm doing this. I can't trust you anymore, and if this is what I have to do, then I have to.

Finn: No you don't, just let me try to make it up to you. Give me a chance to make you love me again. Give me a chance to make this right. (Looks up at Rachel and smiles) What do you say?

Rachel: (Stands up) No Finn. Just look over the paper and let me know if there are any problems.

Finn: I don't need to look them over to know that there are problems. The fact that you're even considering this is the problem. (Stands up) I don't want to lose you, I want our live back, before I messed up.

Rachel: (Shakes her head) No Finn, just no. I can't do this anymore. (Walks out of the room)

Finn: (Sighs and picks up the stack of papers from the table) If this is what she wants then I guess this is what she's going to get… (Leaves)

Rachel walks into the living room, with tears starting to fall, only to find Kurt waiting for her.

Kurt: You okay?

Rachel: I don't know, he doesn't want a divorce.

Kurt: That doesn't matter. You can still get one without consent, it just takes a little bit longer.

Rachel: But I don't want it to take longer. I want this over with as soon as possible. I don't want to deal with anymore. I don't want to deal with him anymore.

Kurt: I know Rach, but just a little bit longer and he will just be part of the past.

Rachel: Kurt, he will never be part of the past! There will always be something to remind me of him!

Kurt: I know it will be hard, but it will get easier, just wait and remember, you're not alone in this. You have me, Mercedes, Blaine, and don't forget about Avery and Alex. You have to be strong Rach, not just for you but for them. I know you can get through this. If anyone can, it's you.

Rachel: That's not all. I have to be strong for.

Kurt: Diva? What are you talking about.

Rachel: I have to be strong Kurt, not only for my family, but for the rest that's on the way. (Places her hand on her stomach)

Kurt: Wait! No! You're not? Are you?

Rachel: (Smiles) Yes Kurt, I'm pregnant.

Kurt: (Jumps up) Oh my god! (Hugs her) I can't believe this!

Rachel: Me either. (Smile fades) But I'm scared…

Kurt: Whys that, this should be a happy time, what are you scared?

Rachel: Because Kurt, my baby wont have a father.

Kurt: Diva don't worry, me and Blaine will be here to help you all the way, what ever you need. I know you can get through this.

Rachel: I know I can do it, I've done it twice before, may I remind you, and once by myself, but I just don't know how to tell Finn. We missed everything when Avery was small, I don't think I could take that away from him, not again.

Kurt: Rach, you don't have to.

Rachel: But how, how can we work this out.

Kurt: I don't know Rach, but you will. You always find away, when you put your mind to it, and I know this time will be no different.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I finally got one done, and I think I might finally know where I'm going with this, so I might have the next for tomorrow (No promises) but I'll try.**

**Hope you like this chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Together Again Episode 11**

* * *

><p><strong>-With Finn-<strong>

Finn is at home pacing the floor, just staring at the stack of papers laid on the table.

Finn: How am I supposed to do this? How do I divorce the women I love, the only one that I ever wanted to be with. (Stops and looks out the window) How can I et her back. (Looks down and then starts to pace the floor again) I can't! There's no way! She'll never take me back! Not after what I did! But she has to! How can I go through life knowing that the one person I love, hate me? How? It's just not possible.

Finn sighs and sits on the floor, burring his head in his hand. Looking up slightly when he heard the door open.

Finn: (Hopeful) Rach…?

Sam: Sorry man. Just me.

Finn: Oh. Hey Sam.

Sam: Okay, what happened now. You were doing so good and know your back to crying on the floor.

Finn: I got the divorce papers today.

Sam: Well, you had to know this was coming Finn. Rachel told you what she wanted.

Finn: I know that, but some how, some piece of me deep inside still believe that we still had a chance. That there was some little thing that would make her change her mind.

Sam: There still could be Finn. You still have time before this is final. You have a chance, it may be small, but it's still there.

Finn: I may have a chance, but what am I supposed to do?

Sam: You have to make her love you again. What ever you did to make her fall for you the first time, you have to do it again. Show her that you're still the same Finn that you were all those years ago, and that this one mistake doesn't change everything.

Finn: But how?

Sam: I don't know man. I wasn't there the first time the two of you fell in love. Just think back, what did you do.

Finn: Well, I was there for her, at times I was the only one on her side, when everyone else shot her down I was there. And glee. She never seemed happier than when I sang to her.

Sam: Then there's your answer.

Finn: What?

Sam: Sing to her Finn.

Finn: I can't do that. It's been years.

Sam: You can Finn, come on I'll help you.

* * *

><p><strong>-With Rachel-<strong>

Rachel I with Kurt and Mercedes at Kurt's, Rachel is in the living room with Kurt, and Mercedes is in the kitchen getting something.

Kurt: So Rach, have you decided what to do yet?

Rachel: What are you talking about.

Kurt: You know, (Points to her stomach) about telling Finn.

Rachel: Maybe I don't need to tell him. Maybe I can just get through this and he will never have to know.

Kurt: (Shakes his head) Rach… now you know just as well as I do that you can't do that.

Rachel: (Sighs) I know that… but I can dream can't I.

Kurt: You know you can't hide this forever.

Mercedes: (Comes into the room) Diva, what are you hiding now?

Rachel: N-no-othing.

Mercedes: Rach, you're a terrible liar, so you might as well tell me.

Rachel looks to Kurt.

Kurt: (Nods) It's true you are.

Rachel: (Groans and falls onto the couch) I'll never get through this.

Mercedes: Get through what? What am I missing here?

Kurt: She's pregnant cedes.

Mercedes: Oh my god, diva! You never told me you had a man.

Rachel: (Sits back up) That's cause I don't.

Mercedes: Well then who's baby is it then?

Rachel: It's Finn's cedes. Who else could it be.

Mercedes: I was just thinking.

Rachel: What that Finn cheated on me so I would go out and sleep with the first guy that I met! Did you really think that I would do that? (Gets up)

Mercedes: No, Rach I didn't mean it like that, I just…

Rachel walks out of the apartment, slamming the door on her way out.

Rachel *thinks: _How could she think that? She used to know me so well, how could she think that I would just go out and do something like that._

Rachel keeps walking, and eventually stops at a small coffee shop a few blocks away. She sits down outside and orders a drink.

Rachel *thinks: _What if Mercedes was right? What if I am better off without Finn? Maybe I should just put myself out there, Finn got his fun so why can't I have mine._ (Smiles to herself)

Sits there quietly until she hears someone speak up behind her.

?: Rachel? Rachel Berry?

Rachel turns around to see one person that she never had never expected to see in New York.

* * *

><p><strong>-With Finn-<strong>

Finn: So, you really think I can win Rachel back with a song.

Sam: It may not be instant, but trust me, if you do this right, you chances will get better, much better.

Finn: But what if I don't do this right? What if I mess it up?

Sam: Well you can't think like that. Just focus on this, first of all what song?

Finn: I don't know, but it has to be it has to be good. Some that explains what I need to tell her, but never can.

Sam: (Smiles) I think I know just the song.


	12. Chapter 12

**Trouble In Paradise Episode 12**

**-With Rachel-**

?: Rachel? Rachel Berry?

Rachel turns around to see one person that she never had never expected to see in New York.

Rachel: (Surprised) Noah?

Puck: (Smiles opening him arms) Yep. (Hugs her) It's nice to see you again.

Rachel: (Smiles) It's nice to see you too. So what brings you to New York?

Puck: Oh, you know, this and that. So, tell me, what's the Finnster at these days?

As soon as Puck says this Rachel's smiles fades and tears start to form.

Puck: (Sits down) Oh no. Don't cry, what ever I said I didn't mean to.

Rachel: No, no it's nothing.

Puck: Of course it is. If it was nothing there wouldn't be tears in you eyes right now. Now tell me what got my hot Jewish American princess down.

Rachel: Well, (Hesitates) Me and Finn, we're kinda, well…

Puck: (Places her hand on tops of hers and looks into her eyes) You can trust me Rach.

Rachel: We're getting a divorce.

Puck: Oh… (Shocked) I'm so sorry.

Rachel: (Looks up at him) It's not you're fault Noah. It's Finn's.

Puck: (Wipes away her tears) These things happen Rach, don't worry. If Finn was stupid enough to hurt you, then he doesn't deserve you. You deserve better than that.

Rachel: Everyone keeps telling me that. That it's all going to be okay, that I can do better, that he doesn't deserve me, but it always the same. Nothing ever changes. And you know why that is? It's cause I don't let it get any better, I just take I all, and do nothing about it. But not anymore. I need to move on from this, and stop letting it control my life.

Puck: (Smiles) I could agree more.

Rachel: (Smiles) And do you know how I'm gonna start?

Puck: No… how?

Rachel: Like this. (Kisses him)

Puck: (Smiles) Your place or mine?

Rachel smiles as she takes his hand and they both get up and leave.

* * *

><p><strong>-With Finn-<strong>

Finn: Thanks for this man.

Sam: It's no problem. I now that if this was the other way around, you'd be there for me.

Finn: Not just for that, but for everything. I know it had to be hard, since Mercedes is practically Rachel, best friend.

Sam: Really, it was no trouble.

Finn: If you say so. But I still owe you a lot, and I mean a lot.

Sam: Ok man. Just drop it and then we can figure out how exactly we are gonna pull this off.

Finn: Believe it or not, I have the perfect idea. But I think I might need Kurt's help.

Sam: Then I guess it's no problem then.

Finn: I'm not so sure about that. Once he found out he wasn't exactly my best friend.

Sam: But think of it this way, if he help you do this then he's making not only you happy, but Rachel.

Finn: Yeah but I doubt Kurt will see it that way.

Sam: Well there's only one way to find out.

Finn: Yeah, yeah. I get it, I'm going.

Finn then puts on his coat and leaves, to go to Kurt's. he gets there and knocks on the door, Kurt answers.

Kurt: (Opening the door) Finn? What are you doing here?

Finn: I need you help Kurt, and please before you say no just hear me out.

Kurt: Fine, come in.

Finn: Thanks Kurt. (Walks inside) So where's Rachel to?

Kurt: I don't know she left a while ago and never said where she was going. (Sits down) Now what did you want my help with.

Finn: Well, (Sits down) I want your help to get Rachel back.

Kurt: (Sighs) Finn…

Finn: Kurt please, I know that she still loves me as much as I love her, and I wanted her back, I need her back.

Kurt: Fine, but only cause I know for a fact that she still loves you. Now tell, how are you going to do this.

* * *

><p><strong>-With Rachel-<strong>

Rachel and Puck are back at his hotel room.

Puck: (Smiles) So tell me again how you were going to start over.

Rachel: Like this.

Rachel kisses him again and they both fall back onto the bed.

* * *

><p><strong>-With Finn-<strong>

Finn: So, do you think it will work?

Kurt: Well I have my doubts, but I have to say that you really have thought this through.

Finn: Well, I try my best, epically since this may be the last chance I get, (Looks to Kurt) You know, if I get it.

Kurt: I already told you I was going to help, what else do you want?

Finn: I want this to work.

Kurt: Me too. I mean I love her and all, but how do you put up with her night and day.

Finn: (Laughs) I just love her that much I guess.

Kurt: So when are we doing this.

Finn: Tomorrow. You know where to meet me?

Kurt: Yep. I see you then.

Finn: (Stands up) Ok, see ya Kurt.

And with that Finn leaves.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry it's short but I can only go on what I know and as of right now I still don't know where Finn is going to sing to Rachel, so if any of you have any ideas of where this should happens please let me know.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Trouble In Paradise Episode 13**

**-With Rachel-**

Rachel kisses Puck and they both fall back onto the bed.

Rachel *thinks: _Am I really doing this?_

Rachel then tightens her grip, pulling Puck closer to her as he takes off her shirt. But as she feels his hand on her skin…

Rachel: I can't do this.

Puck: What are you talking about? (Try's to kiss her again)

Rachel: (Doesn't let him) No I mean it. (Pushes him off of her) I really can't do this. (Puts back on her shirt and starts to walk to the door)

Puck: (Sits up) Rachel, wait!

But it was to late she was already gone out the door.

Rachel walks down the street with tears streaming down her face, afraid to look up.

Rachel *thinks: _What was I thinking? How could I even think about doing something like that! And with Noah!_

Rachel then found herself back at Kurt's. She walked into find Kurt waiting for her.

Kurt: (Concerned) Rach, what happened.

Rachel: (Still has tears streaming down her face) I did something wrong Kurt.

Kurt: Oh no, what did you do?

Rachel: (Wipes away her tears) Well, almost did, but still.

Kurt: Can you please tell me what happened?

Rachel: Well, after I left her I went to a coffee shop and I ran into Noah.

Kurt: And what did he do to you.

Rachel: He did do nothing that wasn't my fault.

Kurt: Now don't say that. Tell me what happened.

Rachel: I told him about me and Finn, and we starting talking about how I need to move on, and well I kissed him.

Kurt: You didn't!

Rachel: That's not all. After that we went back to his hotel room, but I couldn't do it. It just felt wrong. The short time I was there, there was something in the back of my head telling me to get out, that this was a bad idea.

Kurt: (Wrapping his arm around her) Maybe that's because it was. But just remember you did leave, you did nothing wrong.

Rachel: Yes I did! I kissed him and I-I'm still in love with Finn!

Kurt: Don't worry diva, it's all going to be okay. In time none of this is going to matter, you'll be okay, you'll get through this.

Rachel: But I don't want to get through this! I want to go back! I want to go back to when I had him! When I still had my family and this baby wouldn't be born into a broken home.

Kurt: (Not wanting to give anything away) Trust me Rach, everything is going to be fine, just give it some time.

Rachel: How can you be so sure?

Kurt: I just know… I just know.

* * *

><p><strong>-The Next Day With Finn-<strong>

Finn is getting ready to surprise Rachel when the phone rings. He checks the caller id and then answers.

Kurt: You ready for today?

Finn: Yeah, but I'm kinda nervous.

Kurt: Don't be.

Finn: Do you know something you're not tell me?

Kurt: (Hesitates) I've gotta go. I'll have Rachel there in 30 minutes so you better hurry up and get down there. Bye. (Hangs up)

Finn: Bye. (Hangs up) What was that all about.

Finn puts his phone into his pocket and putting on his jacket walks out the door.

Finn *thinks: _I hope this works. It has to…_

* * *

><p><strong>-With Rachel-<strong>

Kurt: Rachel, hurry up we have to go!

Rachel: (Walks out of her room) I'm ready. Now will you tell me what's so important that we just have to go now?

Kurt: Nope. I can't tell you until we get there.

Rachel: (Rolls her eyes) When did you get all secretive?

Kurt: Stop stalling, we're gonna be late. (Dragging Rachel out the door)

They walk down to the street and get in a cab.

Kurt: (Smiles) You're really gonna love this.

Rachel: Well if I'm gonna love it so much, why wont you just tell me what's going on.

Kurt: Because if I tell you it wont be a surprise.

The cab stops outside a small theatre, and they both get out.

Rachel: Where are we?

Kurt: Now don't tell me you don't recognize this place.

Rachel: Sorry…?

Kurt: Rachel this is where we got our start. The first show we were ever in. it may not have been Broadway but to us it was everything, you can't tell me you don't remember this place.

Rachel: Oh my god, how did I not remember? I loved this place. What happened?

Kurt: It just got a little run down, time does that.

Rachel: (Smiles) Can we go inside?

Kurt: (Rolls his eyes) That was the idea.

Rachel and Kurt walk through the door. The building is dark and at first they can't find the light switch but then all of a sudden the lights go on.

Rachel: (Turns to where Kurt was standing but he's gone) Kurt? Kurt? Where'd you go?

Rachel then looks forward again and starts to walk toward the stage. And as she get to the last few rows music starts to play and she see someone walk onto the stage.

Rachel: (Shocked) Finn…

Finn looks Rachel in the eyes and starts to sing:

You look in my eyesAnd I get emotional insideI know it's crazyBut you still can touch my heartAnd after all this timeYou'd think that II wouldn't feel the sameBut time melts into nothingAnd nothing's changedI still believeSomeday you and meWill find ourselves in love againI had a dreamSomeday you and meWill find ourselves in love againEach day of my lifeI'm filled with all the joy I could findYou know that II'm not the desperate typeIf there's one spark of hopeLeft in my graspI'll hold it with both handsIt's worth the risk of burningTo have a second chanceNo, no, no, no, no, no I need you babyI still believe that we can be togetherIf we believe that true love never has to endThen we must know that we will love again.I still believeSomeday you and meWill find ourselves in love againI had a dreamSomeday you and meWill find ourselves in love again

Finn finishes the song still looking Rachel in the eyes as he jumps off the stage and walks up to her.

Finn: So what do you say Rach, (Smiles hopefully) Do you still believe.

Rachel looks him in the eyes, tears streaming starting to fall and doesn't say a word, just walks out.

Finn then sinks to the floor, and screams.

Finn: I SREWED IT UP! I LOST HER FOREVER! (Crying) What did I do to deserve this? WHAT!

Kurt: (Standing at the back of the theatre watching, shaking his head) I can't believe it.


	14. Chapter 14

**Trouble In Paradise Episode 14**

**-With Rachel-**

Rachel had take a cab back to Kurt's and was lying down on her bed, crying.

Rachel *thinks: _What is happening? How can this be? I can't be! How can I? How can I be falling for him? How can I love him? How can I still love him?_

Rachel: (Moans) What am I going to do?

The door open and Blaine walks in and sits on the bed next to Rachel, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Blaine: What happen? Kurt called; he's really worried about you.

Rachel: (Sits up and wipes her eyes) I love him…

Blaine: Who…?

Rachel: (Looks at Blaine) …Finn.

Blaine: (Happy to hear what she just said) Does that mean the divorce is off?

Rachel: (Starts to cry again) I don't know. I love but, but, but can I, can I trust him.

Blaine: Well, if you ask me, I think what you and Finn have is too special to just throw away. I think it's worth a second chance. But then again, it's not my choice to make. It's all up to you.

* * *

><p><strong>-With Finn-<strong>

Finn: (Sitting on the steep inside the theatre) What did I do wrong Kurt?

Kurt: (Sighs) I actually don't know. I believe, just as much as you did, that she was going to forgive you right there, and run, jumping into your arms.

Finn: (Frowns) But that didn't happen… she ran out of here like someone was going to kill her. I was stupid! I thought she still loved me!

Kurt: Finn… there's something I have to tell you.

Finn: (Looks at Kurt) What?

Kurt: Well, remember the other day when you came over to tell me about all this?

Finn: (Confused) Yeah…

Kurt: Well, that day… Rachel… she well…

Finn: Come one Kurt, spit it out.

Kurt: She ran into Puck and they…

Finn: (Angry) SHE SLEPT WITH HIM! (Jumps up and starts to walk toward the door) I'M GONNA KILL HIM!

Kurt: (Runs after him) Finn, no! She didn't sleep with him!

Finn: (Stops in his tracks, taking a deep breath. The anger is still in his eyes, disappearing slowly) Why are you trying to tell me Kurt? If she didn't sleep with him than what happened?

Kurt: She didn't sleep with him Finn, (Looks down) but she almost did… (See anger grow in Finn once again) She didn't Finn! And do you know why? (Pauses as Finn looks at him, waiting for an answer) She still loves you.

The anger that had filled Finn's eyes had now been replaced with happiness, with slight tears starting to form. He was forgetting what just happened, for now he still had hope.

Finn: She, she does…?

Kurt: She told me her self. The whole time she was with Puck, there was a voice in the back of her head, telling her that she had to get out of there, and do you know who's voice that was?

Finn: (Smiles slightly) Mine.

Kurt: Yes. You see, you can't give up. She still loves you, and if you still love her then I know things will work out, they have too.

Finn: They have too…

* * *

><p><strong>-Later That Night With Rachel-<strong>

Rachel is still lying in her room when Kurt comes in.

Kurt: Hey Rach.

Rachel: (Sits up) Hey.

Kurt: (Sits down next to her) So, what happen today?

Rachel: What do you mean?

Kurt: When you ran out of the theatre. You know after Finn, sang you that beautiful song.

Rachel: To tell you the truth… (Looks down) I don't know.

Kurt: He really loves you, and I know for a fact that you love him, so why did you run away. I'm not saying that you should of gotten back together with him at that very moment, but you could of at least talked to him.

Rachel: I know, but at that moment, nothing made sense. We were all set to sign the divorce papers this weekend and now this…

Kurt: I know it all seems hard, but if you just stop and listen to your heart for a change, then maybe you'll find your answer.

Rachel: I try to listen… but all I hear is the white noise in my head, I can never hear what I want… what I need.

Kurt: You have to block it out, it's the only way you can hear what your heart is really trying to tell you. Just go ahead, try it.

Rachel: Okay… (Closes her eyes)

Rachel *thinks: _Clear my mind… Clear my mind… Come on heart just tell me what you have to say… What am I supposed to do?_ _Oh right, clear my mind… No thoughts._

Rachel breaths deeply, in and out, in and out. And then slowly opens her eyes and looks at Kurt.

Rachel: I Know what I have to do…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm sorry if anyone is confused at this point, but I' m really board with this story and it will be ending soon.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Trouble In Paradise Episode 15**

**-Saturday With Rachel-**

Rachel is in her room getting ready to met with Finn.

Rachel *thinks: _Today is the day. After this all my problem, will be over… Hopefully._

Rachel takes a deep breath as she walks out of the room, preparing for what the day has in store for her.

Kurt: Wait! (Places his hand on her arm) Are you sure you want to do this?

Rachel: (Sighs) I have to…

Kurt: You keep saying that, but do you really. Can you really?

Rachel: I can and I will.

Kurt: But are you sure it's the best thing?

Rachel: Yes Kurt, I'm sure. I know what I'm doing. Now stop with the questions. (Sits down at the counter)

Kurt: (Sits down next to her and places his hand on top of hers) I just want to make sure you know what you doing. I don't want you to do this then five minutes later you realize that you made the wrong choice.

Rachel: Trust me, I've thought about this for a long time now and if there's one thing I know, it's that I'm making the right choice.

Kurt: I just wish I was as sure about this as you are.

Rachel: You will be, just give me time, and everything will be perfect again. (Gets up) Now I have leave, I don't wanna be late.

* * *

><p><strong>-With Finn-<strong>

Finn *thinks: _I can't believe this is actually happening. Rachel called me last night, asking me to met her, but she never told me what it was about. _(Smiles)_ Maybe she finally forgave me… maybe she wants me back, that it she wants me back! But, what if it's not, what if she wants me to… NO! You can't think like that! NO! Stay positive, you'll get through this, just don't think the worst._

Finn sighs, closing his eyes and finishes getting dress before going to met Rachel.

Finn walks to a small coffee shop, where Rachel had told him to met her. He got there and saw Rachel sitting with a tall man in a suite, who he did recognize. Neither one of them were saying a word. The man was just looking straight forward, and Rachel was looking down at the table, just sipping her coffee.

Finn: (Walks up to the table) Hi.

Rachel: (Looks up at the sound of his voice and then speaks in a low voice without looking him in the eyes) Hi…

Finn *thinks:_ Oh no… the worst is happening! She invited me here so we could sign the divorce papers, she wants to make this finally! How could I be so stupid to think that she wanted to get back together with me!_

Rachel: (Speaking louder and looking at him now) Finn, hello, Finn.

Finn snaps out of it and sits down and looks toward the guy in the suite who is digging through a briefcase.

Finn: So why did you invite me here.

Rachel: (Looks down) So we can get this thing over with, you know… move on with our lives.

Finn: (Looks down) Oh…

Jeff: (Pulls two stacks of paper out of his briefcase) Ok, so are we ready to get this started?

Rachel looks at Finn and nods.

Finn: Yes.

Jeff: Ok then. (Hands them both a set of papers) I think you'll both find everything fair. Shared custody of the kids, everything else split down the middle, expect the apartment, Rachel said that you could have that.

Finn just nods along not wanting to stretch the pain out any longer then it has to be.

Jeff: Ok then moving on. (Flips through the pages, pointing to different places) Rachel, I need you to sign here, here and initial, here and here.

Rachel *thinks: _I can't believe I'm doing this, but I am. I feel like I'm gonna cry…_

Jeff hands Rachel a pen as she signs the paper in the places she's told.

Jeff: Ok, now Finn you turn.

Finn *thinks: _I still can't believe this is really happening. I feel like I'm gonna wake up any minute and find out that it was all just a bad dream and the last few months never happened, that I was still the luckiest guy in the world. But now as I see Rachel signing this, my life is over…_

Finn takes the pen and Jeff shows him where to sign.

Rachel *thinks: (Fighting back tears) _What am I doing? Kurt was right I'm making the wrong choice! I can't go through with this I have to stop this._

Rachel looks up to see Finn, just about to sign the first line…

Rachel: (Tears slips as she watch's Finn about to sign) Finn no!

Finn: (Confused, tears in his eyes) What do you mean? I thought this was what you wanted?

Rachel: No Finn, it's what I thought I wanted. But I was wrong. I don't want this. All I want is you I want you back. (Tears now streaming down her face) I don't care about what happened with Quinn, I know you didn't mean it and that you weren't in the right mind. I don't care about any of it. I want you back Finn. I want to be a family again. (Places her hand on her stomach) All five of us.

Please don't sign, please just say you'll be mine again.

Finn: (Shocked) Did you just say five?

Rachel: Yes Finn, five. I'm pregnant. (Smiles) With your baby.

Finn: (Still shocked) Rach…

Rachel: (Starts to cry again) I get it, you can't forgive me. You don't want me or this baby. (Starts to walk away)

Finn stands up, grab Rachel by the wrist and turns her to face him.

Finn: (Tears in his eyes) You talk to much. (Kisses her) I love you Rach. Of course I want you back, and as for this baby, I don't think anything would make me happier. I want to put all of this behind us and go back to the way things were, I want to go back to our happy family all five of use and I'm nev…

Rachel: (Kisses him) Now who talks to much? (Kisses him again)

Finn: I love you. (Kisses her)

Rachel: I love you too (Kisses him) Lets go.

Finn: Were to?

Rachel: Home, (Smirks) OUR home.

Finn: (Smiles) I'd love to.

Finn takes her hand and they walk off down the New York Streets.

* * *

><p><strong>-One year later-<strong>

Finn and Rachel are back to the happy life they always knew they would have together. Rachel had a baby boy, they called him Lucas Kurt Hudson. They are in the living room, with the whole family.

Rachel: (Smiles looking up at Finn with Lucas in her arms) I can't believe this.

Finn: (Smiles back) Neither can I. Because of my stupidity I almost missed everything. And now, I get my chance to change all that…

Rachel: (Kisses him) You don't need to change anything. I love my life just the way it is, I don't care what happened in the past, because it was all worth it just to get here, were we belong. Just me, you, Avery, Alex, and of course our little Lucas. (Brushes her hand over Lucas's head)

Finn: Our perfect little family. (Kisses Rachel on the cheek)

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know a lot of you found this story a bit confusing and I'm sorry for that but I just couldn't write it anymore, and I didn't want to just leave it and forget about it so I skip over some things that I probably shouldn't have cause I just wanted to finish it quick. **

**I hope you like this chapter because it is the end of this story. I will be writing a completely new story soon, I'm not sure what about yet, but I have a few ideas.**

**Thank you to everyone you reviewed, and altered this story, really mean a lot.**


End file.
